Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 21 - Jon IV
Zusammenfassung Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont schenkt Jon Schnee das Schwert Langklaue, das Ahnenschwert von Haus Mormont. Jon will es zunächst nicht annehmen, doch Mormont insistiert. Später ruft Maester Aemon Jon zu sich. Der Maester will mit Jon über seinen inneren Zwiespalt zwischen seiner Treue zur Nachtwache und der zu seiner Familie sprechen, doch Jon weist ihn zunächst zurück. Dann erzählt der Maester, dass er Aemon Targaryen, der Sohn von König Maekar I. Targaryen ist. Synopsis Jon Schnee sagt Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont nicht die Wahrheit, als dieser ihn fragt, wie es ihm geht, denn er möchte keine Schwäche zeigen. Seine rechte Hand ist bis zum Ellbogen bandagiert und schmerzt unaufhörlich. Als er den brennenden Vorhang auf Othor geworfen hat, hat er sich seine Hand verbrannt - mehr als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Maester Aemon hat ihm aber versichert, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen werde, außer den Narben. Jon ist froh, dass nur Geist mitbekommt, wie er nachts wegen des Schmerzes jammert und sonst niemand. Und wenn er es schafft, ein wenig zu schlafen, dann wird er von Alpträumen gebeutelt, in denen er gegen einen Wiederkehrenden kämpft, der das Gesicht seines Vaters hat. Jon bemerkt, dass Mormont alt und zerknirscht aussieht ohne seinen Bart, den er abrasieren musste, nachdem er von dem Feuer angesengt worden ist. Mormont erklärt, dass die Grenzer, die er ausgeschickt hat, kein Zeichen von Benjen Stark seinem oder anderen Wiederkehrenden gefunden haben, aber zwei von ihnen seien ja auch schon schlimm genug. Allerdings sind sich Mormont und Maester Aemon einig, dass es bald mehr geben werde, denn die kalten Winde würden sich erheben. Jon sagt, dass er in der letzten Nacht einen Raben gesehen habe, der in die Schwarze Festung gekommen sei. Er fragt, ob es neue Nachrichten von seinem Vater gebe. Die Nachricht beinhaltet, dass Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen wurde und nun gesucht wird, weil er zwei Goldröcke ermordet habe, die ihn festnehmen sollten. Jeor Mormont drückt sein Missgefallen daran aus, dass jemand Goldröcke schickt, um einen so berühmten Mann festnehmen zu lassen. Der Lord Kommanant lamentiert weiterhin, dass sie jetzt weiße Schatten in den Wäldern hätten, Untote ain den Hallen und einen Jungen auf dem Eisernen Thron. Mormont bemerkt, dass Pycelle keine Nachrichten über Jons Schwestern Sansa und Arya geschickt hat - die Nachtwache erhält nur so viele Nachrichten, wie der Königshof mitteilen möchte. Auch hat er nichts von Robb Stark im Süden gehört. Mormont fragt nach Maester Aemons Einschätzung, wann Jon seine Hand wieder benutzen könne. Als Jon erwidert, dass das schon bald der Fall sein wird, holt Mormont ein Schwert hervor und erklärt, dass Jon nun bereit dafür sei. Jon ist irritiert, soll das Schwert aber annehmen. Er erkennt, dass es ein Bastardschwert aus valyrischem Stahl ist. Mormont erklärt, dass das Schwert Langklaue heiße und dem Haus Mormont seit 5 Jahrhunderten gehöre. Nachdem es im Turm verbrannt war, hat Mormont den Knauf neu machen lassen: es zeigt nun einen weißen Wolfskopf mit rot funkelnden Augen. Als er noch jung war, träumte Jon davon, eines Tages das Ahnenschwert Eis als Belohnung für seine Taten zu erhalten, vielleicht weil er seinem Vater das Leben gerettet hat. Jetzt beschämt ihn der Gedanke, dass er sich gewünscht hat, Robb sein Geburtsrecht abstreitig zu machen. Jon denkt, dass er es nicht verdient, Langklaue zu besitzen, aber sein Versuch, es abzulehnen, wird von Mormont abgetan. Jon nimmt es schließlich an, muss sich aber eingestehen, dass er immer noch davon träumt, Eis zu besitzen, weil Mormont nicht sein Vater ist. Mormont sagt, dass Jon nun üben muss, ein zweihändiges Schwert zu schwingen, und dass der neue Waffenmeister Ser Endru Tarth vom Schattenturm im helfen könne, der den Platz von Ser Allisar Thorn einnehmen wird, der seinerseits nach Königsmund geschickt wurde, um Joffrey Baratheon die schwarze Hand Jafer Blumens zu zeigen und so ein Umdenken zu erzwingen. Mormont sagt, dass die Nachricht vielleicht erhört werde, wenn sie von einem Ritter vorgetragen wird statt von einer alten Wanderkrähe. Außerdem seien so Tausende Wegstunden zwischen ihm und Jon. Mormont insists, however, that none of this means that he approves of Jon’s actions: it takes a man to wield Longclaw and he expects Jon to act the part. Jon agrees, thinking again that it is not the blade he would have chosen, but a fine one. He is also glad to be free from Ser Allister. Then Mormont sends Jon to fetch his supper. As he leaves, Jon sees the guards smiling; one man comments on the sword’s quality and another tells Jon he earned it. Jon is angry but cannot say why. Outside, Jon’s friends are waiting for him, wanting to see the sword. Pyp jokes that Jon is probably the only man in the entire history of the Night’s Watch to be rewarded for burning down the Lord Commander's Tower. Even Jon has to smile; no one blames him for setting the fire that destroyed the wight, even if it did gut the top two floors of the tower. The other wight was hacked to pieces, but not before killing Ser Jaremy Rykker and four other men. The thought of the wights sours Jon’s mood and he quickly leaves his friends to get the Lord Commander’s supper. Jon is deeply affected by facing the wight, but does not blame his friends for not understanding. They cannot understand; they did not see the pale glow of the blue eyes or feel the cold black hands. They also do not know of the fighting in the riverlands. Ghost is lying beside the door to his room. Jon thinks back to when he found the direwolf hidden in the snow. He shows Ghost the pommel of the swords, stating it is him. Then Sam arrives. He does not want to see the blade, stating he has seen his father’s Valyrian steel blade and it was so sharp he feared he might hurt one of his sisters. Sam then announces that Maester Aemon wants to see Jon. Jon is puzzled since it is not time for his bandages to be changed, but then accuses Sam of telling the maester that he knows about the riverlands. Sam insists that he thinks the maester knew anyway. Jon tells Sam that he will find the maester himself. Clydas is helping Maester Aemon in the rookery when Jon arrives. The maester dismisses Clydas and asks Jon to assist him with feeding the ravens. As they work, Aemon explains that although other birds can be trained to fly messages the Night's Watch has always preferred ravens. The old man goes on to explain that the sworn brothers do not wed because love is the bane of honor and duty, which the Night’s Watch cannot afford; they must be totally committed to defending the realm from the darkness to the north. When Jon fails to understand, the maester explains that in every man’s life there comes a day when he must choose between his duty and his family, and only one man in ten thousand is strong enough to choose duty. Jon questions if the maester believes this is his day. Maester Aemon only replies that he knows the choice is always hard. Jon insists that the old man does not know what it feels like to be in his situation. Maester Aemon sighs and sadly tells Jon that his vows have been tested three times: once as a boy, once in his prime, and once as an old man. The old maester elaborates that the last test was just as hard as the others, regardless that he was blind, frail, and helpless. He recalls how it grieved him to sit forgotten as his ravens brought news from the south of the ruin of his House and the death of his brother’s grandson, and his son, and even the little children. Jon asks who Maester Aemon is, almost in dread. The old man insists that he is only a maester of the Citadel bound to Castle Black and the Night’s Watch, but that his father was Maekar, the First of His Name, and that his brother Aegon ruled after their father in his stead. Jon is astounded. Aemon declares that he does know how Jon feels, and so he will not tell Jon to stay or go. Jon must make his own choice, and live with it for the rest of his days as Aemon has. Handelnde Personen: * Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: * Begriffe: * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_60 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/061/index.html Einzelnachweise